Frozen
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam is coming to grips with Jack's new predicament.


Title: Frozen  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Heroes Pt II" and "The Lost City Pt II"  
  
Season: Between seven and eight  
  
Summary: Sam is coming to grips with Jack's new predicament.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own "Frozen" by Madonna. I do own the plot though.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little fic I thought of when I heard this song - expect more song fics to come!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam sat quietly in her car. She had been resting her head on the steering wheel for the past thirty minutes with the only movement being the tears running down her cheeks and dripping off onto her blue jeans. She finally lifted her head up and put the key in the ignition - she was as ready as she was ever going to be to explain to Cassandra what had happened. Uncle Jack was a hero. She told the teenager the same thing when she told her what happened to her mother.   
  
With the flick of her wrist the car started and her radio flicked on but gathered nothing but static until Sam was away from the base. A few miles away from Cheyenne Mountain the clear, crisp sounds of violins began humming though the speakers. Sam slowed down for a stop sign as the lyrics began.  
  
You only want to see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be?  
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret   
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
Sam had pulled over to the side of the road by this time. Her eyes were once again glazed with tears. Jack was frozen...and it was all because her heart wasn't open. Wasn't open to him. He had spent so many years after Charlie's death carrying around a death wish, carrying hate and regret.  
  
Mmm - mm - mm...If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm - mm - mm...We'd never be apart  
  
Mmm - mm - mm...Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm - mm - mm...You are the key  
  
That was it. If Sam could melt not only Jack's heart but also her own then they wouldn't be apart. And Jack was the key. The key that saved the planet from Anubis; the key that saved mankind.  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you know I'd suffer the same  
  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
Sam had already tried that. She'd blamed the Goa'uld, then the Tok'ra, the Asgard, the SGC, the Atlantians and finally herself. She blamed herself for losing Jack without ever really telling him how she felt. She blamed herself for not stopping him from downloading the information. She blamed herself for not stopping Anubis without Jack's sacrifice. And her heart was breaking. It broke when Jack walked into the chamber - it broke when he was suddenly incased in a wall of ice. It broke when he downloaded the information into his brain. And now...now Jack's heart wasn't open for her love. It was frozen.   
  
Sam sat on the side of the road until the song ended and for a while after. Finally her tears dried and she headed home. Cassie's car already sat in the driveway, she was home. Sam dragged herself from the car and walked up to the door. She let herself in and found Cassandra's smiling face looking at her from the kitchen. Immediately her face went slack - it had been too soon since her mother's death to misjudge the look on Sam's face again. Luckily Sam had opened her home to the teenager, it had taken a little getting used to but it was working, until now.  
  
"What happened?" Cassandra asked, her voice barely trembled.  
  
Sam looked at her goddaughter and choked to hold back the tears. She opened and closed her mouth several times until she finally found her voice. "We're - we're safe."  
  
Sam fell to her knees and Cassandra ran down the hall to catch her, holding her up by her shoulders.   
  
"No..." the teenager whispered as Sam attempted to regain her lost breath, "Not Jack. Not Jack."  
  
Sam coughed again as she managed a small nod. Tears suddenly poured down her cheeks and Cassie's as the teen pulled Sam into a hug. As tight and comforting as the seventeen year old could manage seeing as how she herself was crying. Cassie had been able to guess based on Sam's behavior, she guessed it was Jack. Sam was slightly thankful since the speech that she had planned in her mind had gone out the door.  
  
Time ticked by slower than Sam had ever experienced. Eventually she was in the living room, lying on the couch covered in a blanket and staring at the wall; nothing was going through her mind. It was blank.  
  
Jack wasn't the only one who was frozen.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: A little sad, I know but the song fit so well. 


End file.
